The Cause has to be frella
by Luella32
Summary: It is my third favorite couple, and so I decided to explain why it has to be Frella. They are my reasons and my reasons, and I think we should have high Mi 8, to have more Frella, Toneisha and Zan. because in my opinion.You can not just end and we wonder what happened. Relamente I want to see how they finished.


_**Warning: It was not listed as I had planned, so to posting again.**_

 _ **Good for the holidays come many story ideas in my head, many Frellas, Toneishas and many Zans, which frankly I enjoyed it. But rather develop - them first. Well, and as I said I'm on vacation. I have got very entered the site to see new stories, but were puddles that caught my attention, but even so I commented to support.**_

 _ **Well, I'm bringing the story "Because it has to be Frella", who saw my stories "Reasons to be Zan, of course I will understand. It is pareciado and I changed the couple, because I'm not very oc fan with original characters series. I think it's not very good.**_

 _ **I have been very impatient with a atulizações stories, the stories people are very good, and I'm very curious to know what will happen.**_

 _ **I have missed some authors and I know that is not only getting on the computer all day.**_

 _ **I wanted to congratulate the authors, girls you are incredible. And please do not stop writing.**_

 _ **JA5.M.1.N.3**_

 _ **IWillBelieveIt**_

 _ **Harry in the Hunger Games**_

 _ **xoxhopiexox**_

 _ **CBBCHPDWFan**_

 _ **xMIHighxloverx**_

 _ **M. Fan2000**_

 _ **luluFABULOUS**_

 _ **Maka12Albarn20Souleater**_

 _ **Pigletkate**_

 _ **gladrags2012**_

 _ **MIHighObsessive**_

 _ **MiHighLover1**_

 _ **J. 4.C.3**_

 _ **TorakofAllClans TOAC**_

 _ **Follow / FavThe Rise of OCAWD**_

 _ **HanStephanie19**_

 _ **MI High and unicorns**_

 _ **DreamStar18**_

 _ **Puppyrules88**_

 _ **Sam Carmichael**_

 _ **A30LUCY1**_

 _ **V.2.1.L.1.Z.8**_

 _ **You can read their stories because they are great. really!**_

 _ **Because you have to be Frella?**_

 _ **Series 6 and Series 7**_

 _ **1\. In episode 2, shows that Frank and Stella has an unfinished story.**_

 _ **2\. In episode 1, Frank gets nervous in front of the team, when Stella help you get the hair leaves.**_

 _ **3\. In episode 2, Stella admitted that was Frank's girlfriend.**_

 _ **4\. In episode 2, Stella is embarrassed to learn that Frank password is your name.**_

 _ **5\. Noe episode 5, Stella gets Alps Janus, because of the attention that Frank will give him.**_

 _ **6\. In episode 5, she admitted what really think of him.**_

 _ **7\. In Episode 5, The two hug when Zoe and Dan manage the device.**_

 _ **8\. Frank Stella will only relied on the sisters Zoe.**_

 _ **9\. Stella is worried about Frank having nightmares.**_

 _ **10\. And she gets sad when he thinks about clearing the mind.**_

 _ **11 .In both series (6 and 7) shows that Frank and Stella still feel something each other.**_

 _ **carry the same picture of them together.**_

 _ **13\. Frank always be trying to talk to Stella.**_

 _ **14\. She worries when Frank takes a shock.**_

 _ **15\. Frank Stella tells you that with the club matahari the two will spend more time together.**_

 _ **16\. Frank is surprised when he sees stella in high school, with the excuse of evaluating the staff (_Que in my opinion is to stay close to Frank)weak point is Frank Stella, we see this when Stark fault Stella.**_

 _ **18\. Frank says fighting for Stella, she spoke the truth.**_

 _ **19\. Frank Stella and work better together.**_

 _ **20\. And finally the best part came in the last episode, the Kiss Frella.**_

 _ **21\. And together they are Frella.**_

 _ **22\. Returning in the series 6, in the first episode, Frank is worried about Stella not find Great Master.**_

 _ **23\. They are always procupados with each other.**_

 _ **24\. Frank is disappointed when he has to hold Stella.**_

 _ **25\. And together they are Frella.**_

 _ **26\. And when the two were old people because the reactor they promised to stay together until the end.**_

 _ **And these people are the reasons for Frella Because, I hope you enjoyed it as much as me. Kisses.**_


End file.
